


Purer Than Any

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Alec's wings are dark blue, But Magnus is an exception, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Only Nephilim have wings, Since he has fallen angel blood, Wing!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: Alec gets curious, of course. Everyone get curious. But this curiosity was eating at Alec. Ever since the first time, he wanted Magnus to show them again. He wanted to touch and feel them. God, he wanted to wrap his wings around Magnus'.ORThe Shadowhunter Wing!AU that no one asked for.





	Purer Than Any

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. Another fanfic. This was something that was bashing in my brain, so here you go.

In the Shadow World, it is known that all Shadowhunters had wings. Their wings were their pride and glory, shown off to many to brag about how pure they were. Their feathers span from various different colors that shown brightly. And grooming wings were that of intimacy that was only for family and spouses.

 

And as far as Alec knew, only Nephilim have them.

 

So it was a shock when he came by his boyfriend's place unannounced and saw beautiful white wings upon the Warlock's back. Shocked, Magnus had retracted his wings and proceeded to hide in his room. Alec was able to draw Magnus out, reassuring him that it didn't change anything between them and that he still loved him. Though Magnus never took out his wings after that.

 

But Alec couldn't get the image of those pure white wings that Magnus hid. He wanted to be able to wrap his dark blue wings with Magnus'. He wanted to feel those white feathers under his fingers. To know how soft they were.

 

Which led to this moment. The two were one the couch watching TV. Magnus was sitting upright while Alec was on his stomach and had his head on Magnus' lap. His wings were out, stretching themselves occasionally, wrapping around Magnus one or twice. Alec looked up at Magnus, who was enraptured with the show that was playing. His mind went back to the day he saw the wings. How they contrasted with Magnus' caramel skin. How they were spread out. Oh, how he wanted to see them again.

 

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Magnus hummed, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. “You're thinking awfully hard there.”

 

“It's nothing much,” Alec lied. Honestly, it was a big deal. He REALLY wanted to see and touch those wings.

 

“Darling, you know I know when you're lying,” Magnus tutted. “Now why don't you tell me what's bugging you?”

 

Alec bit his lip. “Can I see them again?” he asked.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Um, your wings.” Alec sat up, folding his wings so that they didn't accidentally hit Magnus. “Can I see them again?”

 

Magnus blinked up at Alec, surprised. “Why?” he asked, his voice soft and small.

 

“I...couldn't get them off my mind when I first saw them,” Alec explained, his face flushed and rubbing the back of his neck. “They're really beautiful and I've never seen any Shadowhunter with white wings. And even if there was, I just know theirs won't be as beautiful as yours.” Then Alec's eyes widened when Magnus _blushed._ Now that was something he doesn't see often. Though the way Magnus' eyes averted his made him bristle. The warlock's eyes were filled with insecurity and pain.

 

“You...like my wings?” Magnus softly asked, his voice breaking.

 

The vulnerability of Magnus' voice made Alec want to go and find the assholes who hurt his darling warlock and end their lives.

 

“Yeah,” Alec answered. “I've never seen anything like them.” Magnus was silent for a while, making Alec concerned. “You don't have to if you feel uncom-”

 

Magnus shook his head. “It's fine. I'm just surprised really,” Magnus interrupted, his voice soft. “I've never really shown my wings to anyone besides some very close friends of mine. Those who've stumbled upon them when I had them out were disgusted or tried to out me as some kind of freak.” Magnus gave a spiteful laugh. “It was a bitch erasing their memories.”

 

“So, I can see them?” Alec asked, his hopes high.

 

“Well,” Magnus began, a shy smile gracing his lips, “I suppose. You might want to give me room though...”

 

“Oh! Yeah, r-right,” Alec sheepishly replied, scooting away from Magnus, folding his own wings closely to himself.

 

Magnus chuckled at Alec's behavior before taking a deep breath. It always caused him a bit of soreness every time he decided to spread out his wings. He used to take them out in private whenever he was alone in his loft. But ever since Alec came into his life, he had trouble taking his wings out without someone barging in, asking for some kind of help.

 

He knew that only Nephilim had wings of angels. Magnus only knew of one other downworlder with angel wings. Though, Tessa's wings were tattered and gray, unlike his own. His were lush and strikingly white. He remembered when his wings appeared. It was around the time he had met Ragnor. Magnus' back was in immense pain and no amount of magic could soothe it. And when his wings had popped out, he had stayed indoors for quite some time until he was able to retract them into his back. It was then he knew the truth about himself. About how much of a freak he was, not only being a warlock, but a True Nephilim because of his father, the Prince of Hell.

 

It was then that he and his trusted friends would keep this secret of his, afraid of what would happen if the whole Shadow World knew.

 

But with Alec, Magnus felt safe with the Shadowhunter around. Alec didn't judge Magnus when the warlock revealed his heritage, nor the fact he had multiple lovers in his long past. He should've know Alec wouldn't judge him for his wings. But his insecurity got the best of him and he felt scared to show them at first. But here they were, Alec looking at him with excitement in his eyes.

 

Magnus swallowed hard, his breath stuttering as he felt his wings emerging from his back. He clutched the edge of the couch cushions, starting to feel how sore the skin around his wings were. But it was worth seeing Alec's expression.

 

Alec, himself, was amazed. “Whoa,” he breathed. There were just as beautiful as they were the first time he saw them. But seeing them so close, it made Alec's heart skip a few beats. “Beautiful.” He grinned as Magnus shyly smiled, looking down at the floor. Alec watched as the white wings twitched, making him notice how unkempt they were. “Your wings are a mess. When was the last time you groomed them?” Alec questioned, concerned as he reached out.

 

The moment Magnus felt Alec's long fingers brush against his feathers, the warlock gasped in surprise, his wings twitching away from the hand and closer to his side.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Alec quickly apologized, “did I hurt you?”

 

Magnus shook his head. “No, no, darling,” he assured. “My wings are just really sensitive. And it's really hard to groom them myself.”

 

“Oh,” Alec breathed, biting his lips. He looked at Magnus' wings again. “Wou-would you like me to do it for you? They look like they're uncomfortable for you. And I think it would feel better if they're groomed.”

 

Magnus blinked at the younger man. “I suppose ,” Magnus shrugged. “Just...be gentle.”

 

Alec nodded. “Let's take this to the bedroom. It's better if I do this while you're lying down.”

 

“Alright.”

 

~

 

Magnus laid on his stomach, his head turned so that half of his face was buried in the pillow and the other half looking back. He felt vulnerable like this. Lying down, his wings halfway spread, and his Alexander straddling the back of his thighs, hands at the small of his back.

 

“You okay?” Alec breathed. “Is this alright?”

 

Magnus took a deep breath. “I'm fine, Alexander,” Magnus confirmed. “I trust you.”

 

Alec gulped, his heart warming as he heard Magnus' words. “If I do something you don't like, just tell me.” As soon as he saw Magnus nod, Alec moved his hands towards the wings.

 

Magnus' breath stuttered, feeling himself shiver as Alec's hands combed through the feathers of his sensitive, white wings. He clutched the sheets underneath and bit his lip. Alec's long fingers pulled gently at the feathers, taking out the loose ones and evening out the tangles and knots. Having Alec's rough hands smooth out his wings in such an intimate act sent Magnus' body trembling.

 

Alec wasn't doing any better. The feel of Magnus' wings practically overwhelmed him. The soft texture of the feathers under his fingers was better than he had imagined. And with how each touch brought out a noise from Magnus' lips, Alec was in total bliss. But he knew he had to be careful. Magnus most likely went centuries without proper grooming of his wings. So no doubt, they must make him feel sore. But god, he wanted to pull out more of those lovely sounds from Magnus. He pressed a little firmer, watching as Magnus gasped. Alec felt a shiver up his spine. “Are you okay?”

 

“I-I'm fine, darling,” Magnus stuttered. “It's just intense.”

 

Alec chuckled. “I would think so. Have you ever groomed your wings at all?

 

“I, ah, have,” Magnus gasped.

 

“Let me rephrase that,” Alec began. “Have anyone, besides yourself, groomed your wings?”

 

“...no...,” Magnus admitted.

 

Alec huffed, a smile playing on his lips. “Well, you have me now.”

 

Magnus moaned as Alec's hands brushed over a much more sensitive area. “C-careful there, mmm, darling,” Magnus sighed, his wings twitching towards the touch.

 

The Shadowhunter raised an eyebrow. “Are you enjoying this?” Magnus didn't respond, just simply hummed, his eyes closed and his expression relaxed. “Yeah, you're enjoying this,” Alec chuckled, continuing with grooming Magnus' beautiful wings.

 

Magnus wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he could focus on was Alec's hands on his wings. He panted whenever Alec pulled gently at the feathers and moaned when those hands pressed firmly, yet gently, at particularly sensitive spot. The love and safety from his lover's hands. This was a pleasure of something he never thought existed.

 

When Alec removed his hands, Magnus whined, missing the nice feel and warmth of love and safety. “Okay, there we go,” Alec began, dusting off his hands. “I swear there's enough of your loose feathers to make a set of four pillows. You really need to-mmph!” Alec didn't get to finish as Magnus sat up and turned to kiss him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, his body still lightly trembling from the grooming. Alec's arm instinctively wrapped around Magnus' waist, deepening the kiss as he did. He felt Magnus' body and his wings twitch, making Alec grin. Alec broke the kiss, making Magnus whine from the loss. “Wow, if I've known you would be sensitive right after a grooming, I would've asked about your wings sooner,” Alec chuckled.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned, his wings moving to wrap around Alec.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Alec soothed, his own wings wrapping around Magnus, the dark blue feathers entangling with the white ones. “I'll take care of you.” Gently, he laid Magnus down, settling between the warlock's legs. His hands moved to smooth over Magnus' wings, drinking in the sigh escaping from those lovely lips. “I'll take very good care of you,” Alec whispered over said lips before kissing his boyfriend, one of his hands descending down towards Magnus' tight pants.

 

~

 

When Alec woke the next morning, Magnus was not next to him as he usually was. Yawning, he sat up, taking out his wings to stretch out. Thoughts of last night played in his mind, making him smile. The fact that Magnus trusted him to do such an intimate act warmed his heart. Alec retracted his dark wings to put on a shirt and exited the room.

 

He was greeted by the sight of Magnus working on a potion. Alec raised an eyebrow. Something about Magnus was different. The Shadowhunter looked a bit closer, trying to figure it out.

 

“Darling, are you trying to burn a hole at the back of my head?” Magnus chuckled, not turning to look at Alec. Which was great because Alec whole face flushed in embarrassment.

 

“S-sorry,” Alec apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“No need to apologize, darling,” Magnus hummed, turning gracefully to look at the love of his life.

 

That was when Alec noticed it. How much more relaxed and free Magnus was. It made Alec smile. “How are your wings feeling?” Alec asked. He watched as Magnus hummed before taking out his wings, spreading them.

 

“Honestly, this the best they've ever felt in centuries,” Magnus purred, walking towards Alec. “I should have you groom them more often.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. “Last night was pretty fun.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Alec agreed, smiling down at his warlock. “I enjoyed taking care of you like that. And I definitely plan on doing it more often.”

 

“Oh, Alexander, you know how to make a man feel like number one,” the warlock hummed.

 

Alec chuckled, wrapping his arms around Magnus, his hands brushing against the wings lightly. Magnus leaned to the touch, feeling safe, warm, and love by a man who truly cares for him.


End file.
